Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
In manufacturing a display device, in order to confirm whether each process step has the desired results, the thickness of the substrate after each process step, resistance, concentration, degree of contamination, threshold value, and electric characteristic of an element must all be measured. In this measuring process, since the device can be damaged in the measuring process, it can be difficult to perform it on the actual substrate.
In this case, a pattern referred to as a test element group (TEG) is formed in a certain part of the substrate with the elements or in a separate blank region, and after the process that is performed for the actual substrate, the TEG is measured to evaluate the corresponding process.
The semiconductor layer formed in the TEG must be formed of the same shape and structure as the semiconductor layer of the display unit, thereby accurately measuring the electric characteristic of the thin film transistor of the display unit by using the TEG.
However, since the number of semiconductor layers in the TEG is typically much smaller than the number of semiconductor layers in the display unit, it is difficult to obtain a semiconductor layer in the TEG with the same shape and structure as the semiconductor layer of the display unit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.